User talk:~Skymist~
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rules for this Wikia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 03:14, July 18, 2011 Hi Skymist!! Go on chat!!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 15:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Siggie!! Here is the code for your sig: ~Skymist~<3 BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 18:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Skymist: Chat? I'm back on until 10:30. ~Chinapro2000~ 02:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Just a second, k? Waiting for a response from Rain on something. I'll tell you once I get the response. chinapro2000 14:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Skymist, go to the Summerclan page and to the comment stuff. We'll arrange the order there I think. chinapro2000 14:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's your green-eyed cat! :) chinapro2000 18:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it wasn't working for me either. I just posted, btw. I'm going to the rp post place. ;) chinapro2000 22:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Skymist if you're online go on chat! I'm on again! :D chinapro2000...trust me--I'm an awesome person. :D 14:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now! But you got off. If you're online, get on chat! ''chinapro2000''[[User talk:chinapro2000|'OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*']] 19:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Skymist, I found the perfect kit pic for your Skymist cat! It has green eyes too--I know how hard you working to find a gray kit pic with green eyes. Hope you like it! ''chinapro2000''[[User talk:chinapro2000|'OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*']] 19:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sky go on chat!!! Im on right now and why aren't on chat right now?!?!?! Oh wait,Im still typing this message. :D LOL [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. check ur siggie,the last part goes to a user named ~Skymist. Sky Welcome Back!!!!!!!!!!! Why aren't you responding? Im on chat!!! Anyway WELCOME BACK! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 22:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Here is somethin' I found in the internet. :) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 22:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) '-=[ BAMBI!!!! ]=- 3/97 , //\ / | ; | /_| HOPE YOU LIKE HIM!!! .-"` `"-. /` `\ / \ .-.,_| .-""""-. | | `",_,-' (((-. '( \ (`"=._.'/ ( (o>'-`"# , '.`"-'` / `--` ' ; /\\ `'--'`\ _.'~~ / | \ `.,___,-} | | | ) { } \ \ (.-- --- -------=' o { } ",/` (_) (_) (_) (_) \ / / () o () () ^| \ () ( () o ; / `\ \ ; / } | ) \ / /` } / ,-' |=,_ | /,_ ,'/ | _,.-`/ `"=\ \\ \ | ."` \ | \ \`\ \ | | \ \ `\ \ `\ \ | | \ \ `\ \ \ \ | | \ \ \ \ \ \ | | \ \ \ \ \ \ | | \ \ \ \ \ \ | | ) \ \ \ ) \ jgs `) \ ^ww ) \ ^ww ^ww ^ww ' .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. Ok the second one was a FAIL,so Im resending you it. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 22:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ' _ ,="` `""=, o / ' , """'=; , __ ~ /.: ,--'/=,) o \`\\"._ _, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!! | .='/ <9(9.=" / _ |||;._//) / .:' (J ^\ \ o_/@ @ /// |=( .' .' \ '='/ '-. ( (`__, ,`\| / .' / \`-;_ . ' \ '.\_/ |\_.' ~ / | ' /` _ \ ::' ) `""``` | , .' ; /`\/ `\ \.::'/.-._///_ |/ ' \_,\__/\ \.-'.'----'` \| '. \ \ /`-, ~ `\ '.' _.-'\ (`-` .' `-.-' _.-')__./,--'` .--'`,-'`'""` ` \ /`"`-` :' ::' | ~ | .: .::' :: ::' / ~ | .:' .-'__ .:: .' \ ;'"` `""----'` \ .'\ '. `\ jgs ):' `-. ~ / :..:' `-._ | :' , `-, ~ \ .' `''----`'' `.( `' ARE U ON?! [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 00:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) i'm on chat :D [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 00:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) YUP YUP YUP!! GO ON CHAT!! oops caps [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 04:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) o sorry XD [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 17:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am now! User:Ivyheart 17:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sky. Chat's not working for me but I'm online. When can I post? chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT! Rainface, a honest warrior 18:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sky why can't you go on chat?!?!?! Are you banned from your computer or something?!?!?! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Did Rain tell you we were making fun of Ashfur and other cats by changing their names?? ok. Rainface, a honest warrior 19:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ok, i'm there. Rainface<3 01:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya I sure am,Im making chararts for another wiki and go on chat!!!!! I miss you! Why aren't on alot now?!? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 15:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Waah! I miss you, Sky! You're never online anymore!!!!!!! :( :( :( Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC) rowanflight left to find thunderclan. SKY! GO ON CHAT IF YOU CAN! I HAVE CHEESE CRACKERS WITH PEANUT BUTTER AND I'M READY FOR ACTION! Rainface<3 18:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Skyy!!! *shakes* Listen to me!! We love you!!! We love you!! You CAN'T leave! You can't! I just got back and now you're leaving!!!! Pleease! First Luck, now you??? Why? Why why why why why? Pleease don't leave, please please please!!! (I'm sorry if I sound like a broken record but PLEEEEEEEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!) Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 20:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sky! You can't leave! If you leave, I leave! Let your cats do whatever they want! I'll take your side! Please, don't go :( Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 20:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) hi there this is lpsglaceon918 and i like warriors to just stopped by to say hiLpsglaceon918 20:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC)lpsglaceon918 Chat, we need you! DX Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 18:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The chat was shut down cuz of Rowan and Rainy. They were fighting, so Leggy shut chat down for a month and took Rowan and Rainy's admin powers away for 3 days. Everyone was pretty upset. Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 02:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Errrrrrmmm.......................... Don't have a rage on me but there was a fight on chat with me and Rowan and Leafy, who we all know never gets in fights, and then Leggy gets on and then wants both sides of the stories and then took chat away. Also, sorry, I was at a race yesterday. Everybody was cheering when Kyle Busch got taken out, and then Kevin Harvick crashed and his wife, Delena, who happens to be pregnant and had to leave because of contractions, was freaking out with his crash. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 18:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) PONIES! OMP! 8DDDDDDDDD http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Ballad_of_the_Crystal_Ponies Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) AND http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Failure_Song O.O Um, hi... On Moonshade's page it says he fathered Ravenkit... he didn't. Ravenit was born to Raven and another rogue (deceased) named Claw.... So yeah. Ravenfang :3 04:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Well... wikia was going through some update so I think it has something do with dat. Rainy ish back again! 02:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC)